The attachment of accessories, such as saddlebags to a motorcycle has always been difficult and time consuming. In most cases once accessories are attached to the motorcycle they are left in place on the motorcycle because of the difficulty associated with removing the accessory.
Currently, to attach an accessory to a motorcycle, one must remove the bolts and nuts from the fender completely in order to attach or remove the saddlebags from the motorcycle. This potentially causes problems such as increasing the likelihood that the paint on the motorcycle could be scratched when removing these bolts. Additionally, the area available for one to access the bolts is limited and can pose problems for weekend mechanics who attempt to attach accessories. The weekend mechanic or enthusiast may not own the tools necessary to accomplish the more advanced task of removing the fender. As an example, a person having big hands would find it difficult to reach between the backside of the fender and the rear tire to reach the nut. This way would also require more tools which the agverge person may not have.
An alternative to this problem may be the use of snaps to attach the accessories. Snaps have problems in that the snaps can vibrate lose having the accessories fall from the motorcycle at any time. Also through continues use the snaps can cause the male portion of the snaps to enlarge under weight of use thereby decreasing their ability to hold the accessory. Snaps also do not have a lot of holding force compared to a nut and bolt type setup and can rust if not made from the correct material.
Therefore there remains a need for a quick and easy device or set-up to attach objects such as accessories to other objects, such as the installation and removal of saddlebags on a motorcycle.